


Healing the Damage

by blackrose_17



Series: Alien!Ianto [4]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, F/M, Gwen Bashing, Hurt Ianto Jones, Ianto Jones: Alien, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Not Beta Read, Telepathic Bond, telepathic trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-07 04:49:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5443892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose_17/pseuds/blackrose_17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto mental shields have shattered completely so to help his lover Jack takes Ianto away to recover leaving Tosh and Owen adjust to have Caden, Rhys and Kathy helping them out. While sting from Jack's rejection and Rhys' ending their relationship Gwen becomes a pawn in a dangerous game that may destroy Torchwood in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood.   
> I'm so sorry for the delay in posting this story I had massive writers block and have managed to overcome it. This is not beta read as I have not heard from my usual beta for this series for sometime and I didn't want to keep people waiting anymore. So please excuse any mistakes I made, I did my best to catch them all.

Trapped inside his own mind Ianto curled up into the smallest ball he could be as the voices and memories of those who died at Torchwood One mixed with the new voices and memories he acquired during his time with the cannibals, his mind could not handle all the pain and suffering and as his mental shields shattered fully Ianto retreated deep into his mind trying to preserve what was left of his sanity. He could feel a distant echo that was Jack trying to reach out to him, to call him back from the depths of his mind, and as much as Ianto wanted to reach out to Jack but he couldn't their bond was buried under all the pain and fear, he was lost in a sea without his anchor and Ianto had no idea how he would find his way back.

 

A small whimper escaped Ianto's lips as he curled deeper into himself, the voices and memories around him getting stronger and stronger until he felt them overwhelm everything and his last thoughts were towards Jack, even though he was sure his mate wouldn’t hear them they offered his a form of comfort, _'Jack, I'm sorry.'_

                                                                                                                          *+++*

 

Jack jolted awake as he heard Ianto's fragile thought drift along their bond and he immediately pulled his mate closer and brushed his mind against Ianto's and he forced back a choked sob when he got nothing, Ianto’s mind was completely cut off from his mind and the link they shared as silent.

 

"Ianto, please, come back to me. Don't leave me here alone without you. I don't know how to survive without you, I need you Ianto. I thought I was alone when the Doctor left without me and then when I learned Rose had been lost at the fall of Torchwood One, but I was wrong, because even if I didn't know it at the time I had you waiting for me. And now Ianto, that I've have you in my life and our bond I feel whole and if you don't recover from this, than I don't think I'm going to survive, I'll be dead inside without you." Jack knew if Ianto didn't come back to him, he would be good as dead himself, he wouldn't live without his bond mate; the grief would kill his soul.

 

                                                                                                                         *+++*

 

  
"I should have gotten there so much sooner." Caden murmured under his breath as he paced back and forth, running his hands through his raven locks with a frustrated sigh. "My prince is injured and you, you could have been lost to me." Caden looked so broken as he stared at Tosh.

 

From her spot on the bed Tosh looked at her lover with knowing eyes and a sad smile on her face. "It wasn't your fault, none of us knew that there would have been cannibals out there and no one could have predicted that Ianto's mental shields would have failed completely as he destroyed those monsters minds." Tosh whispered soothingly as she climbed to her feet and wrapped her arms around her mate's waist.

 

Caden shuddered into her touch. "Then why do I feel like such a failure?" He asked in a broken voice.

 

"The same reason that I do. I was suppose to protect Ianto, I knew that was why Jack had assigned me to go with Ianto, not just because Gwen wouldn't have Ianto's back or leaving Gwen and Owen alone would result in one of their deaths, but because Jack trusted me to keep Ianto safe and I let Ianto get captured. I let him sacrifice himself for me; I carry just as much blame as you do." Tosh felt her own tears beginning to fall.

 

Turning in her embrace Caden brought Tosh into his arms. "Hey it wasn't your fault, and yes I get that was the point you were trying to make. Right now we can only hope that Jack can bring Ianto back to us."

 

Tosh clung to Caden's words with hope, if anyone could save Ianto it would be Jack.

 

                                                                                                                                   *+++*

  
  
Estelle Cole had considered Ianto Jones from the moment they met, when Jack brought him as a his guest to one of her lectures and she felt honoured that Ianto would consider her close enough to let her in on his most guarded secret that he was not only an alien but an alien prince hiding from his crazy mad for power uncle, it sounded like a fantasy story come to life.

 

_'But given that I have an alien roommate and have met fairies, nothing seems that strange to me anymore.'_ Estelle could see the tension rolling off of Kathy in waves, there was a distinct look in her eyes that screamed she needed to shot someone. "I'm sure that Ianto is going to be okay, Jack will do everything in his power to help him, and I don't think that Jack would survive if he lost Ianto."

 

Kathy knew that Estelle had a point; it still didn't mean that she didn't want to shoot someone. "You know at first I didn't think Jack would be good enough for Ianto, I didn't want my prince tied down to some playboy who wouldn't treat him that he was just a fling, then I saw them together, I saw the devotion that Jack was offering Ianto and I realised that I was wrong. Now Ianto's mind has shattered and Jack's the only one who can help him and I just feel so helpless." Kathy admitted in a soft voice.

 

Estelle placed a comforting hand on Kathy's shoulder. "I understand, I feel that way as well. Ianto is a special man and I wish there was something I could do to help him heal, but right now the one he needs is Jack and if I know Jack there is nothing that will tear him from Ianto's side."

 

Kathy knew that Estelle was right that right now the best person to help Ianto was Jack, as much as it pained her to admit it, she had always did everything in her power to keep her prince safe but in the end she had failed. _‘It’s all up to you Jack, you better make sure my Prince is alright or nothing will save Gwen Cooper from my wraith.’_ Kathy had never been Gwen’s biggest fan but she had put up with her but now she had crossed a line that Kathy would never be able to forgive, but not just Gwen but herself as well, she had failed her prince in his time of need. “I know all of this and I thank you for trying to make me feel better but I still can’t help but feel as if I had failed in my duty.”

It was true that Estelle couldn’t full understand what Kathy was feeling; she wasn’t a warrior or solider but she did know what it felt like letting a friend down. She knew that all the words in the world wouldn’t make a difference to Kathy until she heard them from Ianto himself. _‘Please come back to us soon Ianto, I don’t think you understand just what you mean to so many and how much they rely on you.’_ It wasn’t just Jack and Ianto that she was worried about but how Ianto’s injuries would affect those who truly cared about the Welshman.

                                                                                                                              *+++*

 

Gwen Cooper was not happy; despite the fact that she was currently getting all the free drinks she could possible want, with a flirty smile she could have an man she wanted, she just couldn’t believe that Jack had once again chosen that… that thing over her! _‘How can I save Jack from Ianto’s control when I’m not even a part of Torchwood anymore? It won’t last, I know it Jack needs me far too much for this to last long, not even Ianto’s mind control over Jack will be enough to stop our love.’_ She knew that sooner or later Jack would come to his sense, only this time she wouldn’t have Rhys to keep her company until Jack came to his sense.

 

_‘And who the bloody hell does Rhys Williams think he is? Dumping me? I was the best thing that ever happened to him!’_ Gwen couldn’t believe that Rhys suddenly grew a backbone, that just wasn’t supposed to happen, he was suppose to wait on her hand and foot, made sure her every need was met. “No it’s better this way; I don’t want anything to do with that thing.” Gwen muttered under her breath as she shivered in disgust at the thought that she had been involved with an alien. _‘Thank goodness I found out before I actually went further with Rhys? I couldn’t even begin to image having his child.’_ Not that Gwen had ever planned on being a mother that had never been in the cards for her, not that she had informed Rhys of that but she thought it would have been obvious, she didn’t settle for less than she deserved.

 

 

No Gwen was sure that her life was going to be much better without Rhys and there was nothing standing in the way of her and Jack being together. _‘Once I freed Jack from Ianto’s control Jack and I will start our lives together, he will restate me as second-in-command and will settle down and start our family.’_ Yes Gwen knew that once she freed Jack he would be hers and she would happily have Jack’s children they would serve as proof of Jack’s love and commitment to her and her alone. _‘And it’s begun if they are right them Ianto’s mind has shattered then his control over Jack has no doubt weakened, all I need to do is finish freeing Jack and then he will be mine.’_ Still she knew she wouldn't be welcomed at home, a pout graced Gwen's face, she was actually going to have to look for a place to living until she and Jack got together and found their own home where they would raise their family.

                                                                                                                         *+++*  


Hidden in the shadows of the bar a lone figure studied Gwen a smirk tugging at their lips. "Oh this is going to be almost too easy, the hurt and rage poured off the woman, and the need for revenge was at the forefront of her mind, oh yes she was perfect.

 

Grasping her glass the blond made her move. “You look like you could use a few more drinks and something a lot stronger as well as someone to share your problems with.”

 

Blinking Gwen watched as the rather pretty blond woman seated herself across from her. She wanted to be alone and as she opened her mouth to tell the woman to get lost.

 

_‘You don’t want me to leave.’_

A voice whispered in Gwen’s mind and just like that the urge to tell the woman off faded as she put her sweetest smile. “Sure I would love the company. I’m Gwen Cooper.” She offered her hand to the woman.

 

“Mary,” the blond purred slipping her hand into Gwen’s, “and I can tell you Gwen that we are going to be very good friends.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I still don't own Torchwood but I do own all original characters.   
> Sorry for how long it took me to get out this chapter and how short it is but I wanted to get the Mary/Gwen stuff out of the way.

Owen Harper was angry, at Gwen, at the cannibals for this mess, but more importantly he was angry at himself. He was a doctor for crying out loud and yet he was utterly helpless to help Ianto. The one thing he had been proud of was his career as a doctor and now he felt like a failure.

"You're not the only one worried, upset and thinking that they failed Ianto. He is my prince I was sworn to protect him and I failed. I should have seen how dangerous Gwen had become.” Rhys placed a gentle hand on Owen’s shoulder; he could see the blame that Owen was placing on himself it was the same blame he was placing on himself.

Owen shrugged off Rhys’ touch, he couldn’t accept any comfort. “But I am Ianto’s doctor; I saw the effects that Gwen was having on Ianto. I should have suggested that until Gwen got control of herself that she be suspended or at least put on a rotation that kept her away from Ianto.” There were so many things that Owen could have done that might have prevented this and given Ianto a chance to strengthen his mental shields.

“You don’t think that isn’t what Jack is thinking right this moment? You don’t think that isn’t a question on all of our minds? That there wasn’t something we could have done to prevent this?” Rhys demanded he wasn’t going to stay quite while Owen placed all the blame on himself.

 Owen knew that what Rhys was saying was true but he couldn’t shake this guilt that if he had just been a better doctor that none of this would have happened.

“Owen it’s no use in casting blame on ourselves what done is done we can only be there for each other and support Jack in this time of crisis. Ianto will pull through and come back stronger than ever.” Once again Rhys attempted to put his hand on Owen’s shoulder and was thankful when it wasn’t rejected.

“Do you really believe that?” Owen asked breaking the silence that had fallen over them.

“I have to.” Rhys answered in a soft voice.

 

* * *

 

 

Sleep was something that Jack didn’t need as immortal and never had he been so thankful for that part of his curse it allowed him to keep a steady watch over the motionless form of his lover, his whole world Ianto Jones.

Reaching over Jack took Ianto’s hand in his. “Ianto, I need you to come back to me. I’m not whole without you in my life. I didn’t realise how empty and lonely my world was until I had you to brighten it up. Please Ianto don’t let those monsters and Gwen take that light away from me, away from the world. You are loved by so many who need you to show that strength you possess by fighting your way back to us. I can’t do this without you Ianto, please don’t leave me.” Jack pleaded with his lover.

When no response came from Ianto Jack knew just what he had to do. Moving upwards he pressed a gentle kiss to Ianto’s forehead. “You are my light Ianto it’s time that I returned that favour.” Jack knew what he was going to do was dangerous to him and potential to Ianto but he knew until Ianto’s mental shields could be rebuilt he would stay trapped in his mind and Jack just couldn’t let that happen.

“If you were awake you would be slapping me for what I am about to do. I’m not going to lie to you Ianto it is dangerous and crazy and I would do it a thousand times if it meant bring you back to me.” Jack whispered as he stroked Ianto’s cheek letting his fingertips linger there a little longer before finally pulling his hand back. No matter how much Jack wanted to stay by Ianto’s side he had things to do before he could truly set out to help his mate.

 

* * *

 

                                                                              

“Have you ever met someone that you just clicked with someone right away? Like you know that you were meant for them and that your life is so much better just by having them in it?" Gwen asked slurring her words slightly. Mary, as Gwen was quickly finding out was a truly good listener and was very sympathetic to her plight and she allowed herself a few more drinks.

The blond let out a wishful sigh. “No I have not but isn't that what everyone secretly longs for to find their other half, their soulmate."

Soulmate, yes that was what Jack is, Jack is her soulmate. _'How could I have not seen it before Jack was meant for me just as I am meant for him? We are destined Jack.’_ “Well I have his name is Jack Harkness and I knew from the moment I laid eyes on him that we were destined for something special.”A drunken grin appeared on Gwen’s face as she remembered her first meeting with Jack and how he treated her like she was the only woman in the world.

Mary fought the urge to roll her eyes, Gwen’s mind was like an open book to her and it was easy to see that she really believed everything she was saying. “So why aren’t you with him? So why are you here drowning your sorrows and not at home with your man?”  

The smile wiped completely off of Gwen’s face as she spat out the reason she wasn’t with Jack just yet, “Ianto Jones. That freak has somehow gotten to Jack and brainwashed him into thinking that it’s him who Jack loves.”

Mary griped the table as wave after wave of negative and jealous thoughts assaulted her, Gwen’s memories of Ianto Jones played before Mary’s eyes and she nearly gasped out loud as she realised just who Ianto Jones really was. _‘Well this is perfect just the prize I need to get off of this dirt ball.’_  “That must had been so rough for you, that Ianto Jones sounds like a real piece of work. Let's face it Torchwood would be lost without you. That's what Ianto Jones is afraid of. He's afraid of how much Jack relies on you; you are what keep Jack human not him. I've seen your memories and Jack was so cold before you came into his life. Ianto knows you are a danger to him, that's why he needed to make sure Jack doubted you." Mary couldn't believe how easy it was to play Gwen, the woman was lapping up every lie that she was hearing, and it was almost pathetic at this point.

 

"Your right! I'm not about to give up. Jack should be mine; if it wasn't for that bloody Ianto controlling Jack then it would be my bed that Jack shares and not the _freaks_ bed!" Gwen ranted and raved, it didn’t even register that Mary knew she was a Torchwood agent.

 

_‘This is almost too easy.’_ Mary had gone after some easy marks but this was by far her easiest job ever. "I can help you." Mary whispered sliding up next to Gwen. "What if I told you that I can read minds just like Ianto? That I can find out where Jack is hiding away with him and then you can go confront them."

 

Mary's honey laced lies worked like magic on Gwen; she didn't stop to think of the dangers this woman possessed or why she cared about getting into Torchwood. No, Mary was offering Gwen everything she wanted.

 

"Tell me what I need to do." Gwen breathed out.

 

Mary's smirk turned wicked as she purred against Gwen's lips, "Just let me in." She could feel it the moment Gwen gave in it was so easy Mary wanted to laugh at how easy it was to manipulate the woman before her. _‘Ianto Jones you will be mine in no time and then I will finally be free.’_

 

* * *

 

 

Jack Harkness didn’t do nervous or worried very often but as he gazed down at the still form of his mate Ianto Jones, Jack had felt nothing but that since Ianto’s mental shields shattered completely trapping him within his own mind to keep him safe from losing himself completely in the voices. Stroking Ianto’s cheek Jack bent down and pressed a gentle and tender kiss to Ianto’s forehead. “Come back to me soon Ianto, I’m not whole without you.” Jack knew that it would take a while but eventually with time Ianto would return to him, Jack knew he just had to help Ianto start to rebuild his shields.

 

It would be a long journey and Jack wasn’t sure how long it would take them to undo all the damage done to Ianto but Jack wasn’t returning back to Torchwood until Ianto was better. “This was something I should have done the moment I learned your shields were this weak, please forgive me Ianto, I should have never you around Gwen, but I promise you Gwen is now out of our lives forever.” Jack promised as he shifted and made himself comfortable next to Ianto, he would let his lover rest a little longer before entering Ianto’s mind and start fixing the damage done.

 

Sleeping soundly in Jack’s arms, Ianto’s mind was quite, shut in on itself as a failsafe to keep his mind from shattering completely when his shields failed, still the bond he shared with Jack hummed letting him know that Jack was still here with him and that filled Ianto with a sense of warmth and love, he knew Jack would be right next to him every step of the way, and he would need his mate’s help to recover for this attack.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long wait. I had some writers block and then I had a seizure back in April and I just haven't been myself since then.

Brigadier Alistair Lethbridge-Stewart had been friends with Jack Harkness for a long time and had kept his eye on Torchwood Three he had never seen Jack look at anyone the way he looked at Ianto and he had a feeling that Jack was going to do something foolish in attempts at helping his bond mate. He didn’t blame Jack, he knew how long Jack had longed for someone he could truly love without having to lose them but he was worried about Gwen Cooper, Jack had admitted to him that the woman had been immune to Retcon in the past and it played a role in why he hired her to keep an eye on her. From what he has seen and read Alistair wasn't at all impressed with Miss Cooper and he will be keeping a very close eye on her, if she turned out to be too problematic he would be dealing with her personally. It would be interesting to see if she could prove herself in the time he was there.

 

* * *

 

Morning came too soon for Gwen Cooper who cuddled deeper into the blankets that surrounded her. Letting out a sigh she stretched out her body, feeling delightfully sore in all the right places. Letting out a sigh she pouted as she realized that the other side of the bed was empty, sitting up in bed she wrapped the blankets around her as she called out, “Mary?” She really hoped that Mary hadn’t just up and left her. It had been a long time since she had a woman’s touch and she had forgotten how much she enjoyed it, she had been hoping for a repeat. _‘With Jack busy off playing nursemaid for Ianto there is no reason for me to go in.’_ Gwen couldn’t believe that Jack would rather be wasting his time looking after Ianto than being with her.

A pout appeared on Gwen's face she was not to be rejected! Not by Jack and certainly not by Mary! She was Gwen Cooper didn't they know how lucky they were that she chose them? A huff escaped Gwen as she crossed her arms over her chest and sulked.

“I’m here. I was just making us breakfast.” Mary announced as she waltzed into the bedroom a sheepish look on her face as she took in the pouting form of Gwen on the bed and it took everything in her power not to roll her eyes at the woman. While she was a good lover Mary just wished that she could have gotten her hands on Toshiko Sato like she originally planned only to have those plans fall apart the moment she sensed the claim mark that rested on Tosh, she was the mate of someone powerful.

Mary wasn't a fool she had studied the group before she approached them and Gwen was the only one without a mate. She was the only way for her to get into Torchwood Three and she would use her however she had to.

Gwen's heart gave a little skip as all the times Rhys did the same thing flashed before her mind and she felt all the pain and heartbreak that she had been pushing back surged forward. _'No, Rhys is the past. Jack is my future.'_ She refused to reflect on the fact that Rhys had left her for Owen of all people. There was no way that was going to last. Rhys would be crawling back in no time. Until then she would enjoy her time with Mary and all she had to offer her. “Breakfast can wait.” Gwen wrapped her arms around Mary and pulled the blond into a kiss.

Mary sank into the kiss her mind running away with thoughts of what doors Gwen would soon be opening up for her.

 

* * *

 

It was strange for Tosh coming into work knowing that neither Jack nor Ianto would be there, it was somewhat of a relief to know that Gwen wasn’t going to be there, her negativity had done enough damage, poor Ianto had paid the biggest price and his mental shields had finally shattered under the combination of Gwen and reading those cannibals minds had finally broken him. She was grateful for the fact that Caden was with her, she wasn't sure she would have been able to walk into the Hub without him.

“It feels empty,” Tosh admitted in a soft tone as Caden’s arm wrapped around her pulling her back against his chest. With a sigh, she melted into his embrace.

“I know sweetheart. It doesn’t feel the same; you can tell that Ianto and Jack are missing. Even Myfanwy seems down.” Caden glanced up to the nest and he swears that he could hear her letting out sounds of mourning.

That had a small smile crossing Tosh’s face as she followed Caden’s gaze up. “She misses Ianto and Jack, probably a little bit.” It was no secret that Ianto was Myfanwy’s favorite, no one would beat him. Jack did pout a little - okay a lot – over the fact that Tosh is Myfanwy’s second favorite him coming in a distant third. Owen was a little behind Jack and that was mainly due to him eating some of the dark chocolate Ianto had bought for her. Gwen was at the low end of the list made very clear when she dropped a piece of meat on to Gwen’s desk after a day she spent ordering Ianto about not caring if he had other things to do. Myfanwy made it very clear that you did not treat Ianto as a servant.

That had a small smile crossing Tosh’s face as she followed Caden’s gaze up. “She misses Ianto and Jack, probably a little bit.” It was no secret that Ianto was Myfanwy favourite, no one would beat him. Jack did pout a little - okay a lot – over the fact that Tosh is Myfanwy second favourite him coming in a distant third. Owen was a little behind Jack and that was mainly due to him eating some of the dark chocolate Ianto had bought for her. Gwen was at the low end of the list made very clear when she dropped a piece of meat on to Gwen’s desk after a day she spent ordering Ianto about not caring if he had other things to do. Myfanwy made it very clear that you did not treat Ianto as a servant.

"It's tough guarding Ianto when he has her to protect him." Caden wasn't pouting no matter what Tosh thought but really could she blame him if he was? It wasn't every day that you found your guard duty - to an alien prince by the way - overtaken by a dinosaur. It just didn't happen!

The slight pout on Caden's face was too cute and a soft giggle escaped Tosh's lips. "Don't be jealous Ianto and especially me are very grateful for you protecting us." Tosh did her best to reassure her mate even though she found him to be utterly adorable like this.

Heat and lust flared in Caden’s eyes as he glanced down at Tosh, _“Really?”_ he purred out with pure sex in his voice, the voice that he knew made Tosh’s toes curl up. “And how would you be repaying me for all my services?”

“Oh please save this for the bedroom or when I am not around,” Owen grumbled out as he and Rhys entered the HUB, the two of them having decided to come in through the other entrance and were greeted to the sight of Tosh and Caden being all lovey-dovey over one another.

The pout that had faded from Caden’s face returned in full force as he deprived of a lengthy make-out session with Tosh before Rhys and Owen arrived.

“Later,” Tosh promised as she moved out of Caden’s arms. She glanced around the Hub and she was hit with how much she missed Ianto and Jack, it was quiet and she didn’t like it.

“It feels strange not having Ianto or Jack around.” Owen voiced Tosh’s silence and he had to admit – not out loud, never would he say it out loud – but he found himself missing them as well. “Still it is a little peaceful without Gwen around.”

Tosh couldn’t deny it and Rhys while he had loved her once he knew she wasn’t perfect and she had changed since joining Torchwood, since she met Jack, she had become convinced that she was always right that her way of thinking was never wrong, she had more compassion for cannibals then her own teammates, she used those she found beneath her as her servants. It had hurt Rhys to know that the woman he loved, that he planned on spending his life with was not the woman he had fallen in love with. He didn’t know where she went but she was no more. So Rhys could not blame Tosh or Owen for being a little thankful that she was not around not when he was feeling the same way.

Sensing the sadness beginning to build Caden decided to bring the focus back to a matter that he felt was of truly great importance. “So who is going to be in charge of the coffee while Ianto is gone?”

Looks of horror and dread appeared on Owen, Tosh and Rhys faces none of them had thought of that. There was no one who could make coffee anywhere as good as Ianto and after you had a taste of Ianto’s none could compare. A long resigned sigh escaped Owen's lips. “Well, it looks like we will be making coffee runs, what is the coffee shop that at least makes coffee in the same league as Ianto?”

Pulling out her chair Tosh seated herself in front of her computer her fingers already flying across the keyboard as she started her mission of finding their temporary coffee shop. Her three teammates left her to it, they knew they would find somewhere to fulfill their coffee need.

 

* * *

 

Sleep hadn’t been Jack’s friend since he became immortal but since Ianto’s shields had collapsed sleep had become non-existence to him. Not since the first time Ianto called out for him did Jack dare to give into the temptation of sleep.

There was no more putting it off Jack trusted his team to look after themselves and to watch over and protect the Rift, he also knew that Rhys, Caden, and Kathy would be there every step of the way.

Making sure that Ianto was comfortable in his arms Jack placed one hand on Ianto’s temple as he slowly slid his eyes closed and began to slowly lower his mental shields reaching out his mind to Ianto’s.

Ianto’s mind was chaos.

_“Ianto! Ianto can you hear me!” Jack shouted as he was bombarded with memories of Torchwood One’s fall, the cannibals, and memories that he couldn’t place but he had a feeling they had to do with Ianto’s home world._

_“Jack.”_

_The voice was a near whisper but Jack would know it anywhere and there in the vortex of harmful memories and negative emotions were Ianto._

_Jack wasted no time in heading for Ianto. The energy of the vortex felt like glass cutting him as it hit him but that wouldn’t stop him all that matter to him was getting to Ianto._

_“Ianto I’m coming! I know it’s hard but you need to think happy thoughts, recall the good times. I know that those monsters thoughts damaged your shields but you are stronger than this. Do not let them win.” Jack needed Ianto to keep fighting._

_It hurt his mind was a mess but Ianto could hear... could feel Jack reaching out to him and he longed for his mate. Jack was his anchor and he needed him._

_“Jack.” Ianto held out his hand to his mate. His shields were a mess but he could do his best to make a path for Jack to join him._

_Jack didn’t waste time he wanted to have Ianto in his arms again, to feel his lips against his. “Ianto, oh Ianto,” Jack whispered as he wrapped his arms around Ianto and Ianto he sunk into Jack’s embrace. “I’m here and I’m going to help you Ianto,” Jack vowed before he pressed his lips against Ianto’s._

Out in the real world, a soft smile appeared on both Jack and Ianto’s faces as the first step to Ianto’s healing was started.

 

* * *

 

When the Hub alarms sounded Tosh, Owen and Caden were on guard it couldn’t have been Rhys he had just left after Tosh’s extensive coffee shop hunt to the coffee shop that seemed decent enough and there was no way it could be him returning or Jack and Ianto as well.

Toshiko Sato liked to think that normally she was a peaceful and rather level-headed person but not at that moment as she let her fist fly and connected with Gwen’s jaw and it was well worth the throbbing of her hand as she knocked the other woman down on her ass.

“Bloody hell Tosh that was some hit,” Owen couldn’t help but comment as he whistled lowly.

Caden beamed with pure pride, “That’s my mate.”

“You have a lot of nerve showing up here after all the damage you have done.” Tosh snarled. “In fact, if my memory didn’t fail me Jack fired you and you should be at home waiting to be Retconned.” Tosh couldn’t believe that Gwen could think that she could just waltz into the Hub as if she was the Queen. It was because of her that Ianto’s mental shields had shattered and they wouldn’t know the true extent of the damage down until Ianto woke up if he woke up.

"It's not my fault that freak couldn't handle a few negative thoughts. For what he did he should be locked away. And you can't Retcon me, Jack tried that before remember and it didn't work," Gwen stated smugly as she got to her feet. Mary had convinced her that she goes into work show them that it would be harder than they thought to get rid of her.

"I'm not going anywhere." Gwen was sure that she could still get to Jack to see her way of thinking now that Ianto was disabled he could no longer exercise his control on Jack she was sure that once she could talk to him that Jack would see that she had been right all along about the dangers Ianto possessed. 

Tosh could hardly believe what she was hearing and she took a dangerous step forward ready to once again attempt to knock some sense into Gwen. “You cocky bloody cow! You don’t even see the damage you have done to Ianto and to this team. You’re own blindness cost you your relationship with Rhys, a man that truly loved you because you were so sure that every man you meet is attracted to you. You gave up real love to chase a fantasy! You couldn’t accept that Jack wanted Ianto and not you! You saw Ianto as someone who is beneath you and not worthy of love or Jack’s attention. You were nothing but a jealous and vindictive little witch.”

Tosh had never been so enraged in her life not even when her mother had been kidnapped, then Tosh had felt nothing but fear for her mother’s safety. But Gwen’s treatment of Ianto and how she walked all over the rest of them grated on Tosh’s nerves like nothing else. She was tired of being Gwen’s doormat or made to feel like she didn’t matter to the other woman because she wasn’t important enough to Gwen bloody Cooper.

Gwen could hardly believe that meek little Tosh had the guts to talk to her like that and what was worse that Owen wasn’t doing anything about it to stop her. _‘How dare Owen let her talk to me like that? Well, it's a good thing that I didn’t actually sleep with him that’s your lost Owen.’_ “Tosh, I’m sorry that you felt this way I never meant to make you feel like that. You are a very important part of the team.”

“Can it Gwen, I noticed you didn’t have anything to say about Ianto or are you still convinced that he has some kind of mind control over us? And that’s why you don’t feel the least bit guilty over your part in Ianto’s shields breaking.” Tosh snarled back.

 Owen was pretty impressed with Tosh and made a mental note to send a copy of the CCTV footage to Jack he would get a hoot out of watching Tosh stand up to Gwen. _‘Hell, I’m saving a copy for myself as well.’_ This was a moment that Owen would watch over and over again, he was glad that Tosh was finally coming out of her shell but he had a feeling that Gwen didn’t share those feelings.

Caden had never been so turned on in his life; he needed to get Tosh alone so he could show her just what her assertive side did to him. But at the same time, he didn’t want his mate to be charged with murder so he wrapped his arms around his mate and dragged her way. “Come on Tosh, you were so hot I need to show you what you did to me.”

Owen could only shake his head as Caden dragged Tosh away. “Just make sure I don’t see it or hear it!” He shot to the retreating couple. He wasn’t at all reassured when Caden shot him a wink over his shoulder. “To bad Rhys is on the coffee run.” Owen muttered under his breath as he transferred the alert to his mobile he grabbed his jacket and took off out of the Hub with one fleeting thought, _‘Maybe I should call Rhys and see if he wants to have an early lunch?’_ The last thing Owen wanted was for Rhys to see Gwen he knew that the other man wasn’t that ready yet.

Crossing his arms over his chest Owen could only glare at Gwen. “What are you doing here? Jack made it very clear that you are fired and never did answer Tosh do you still think that Ianto has us under mind control?”

“That is a very good set of questions one that I too would like to hear the answers to as well.”

Owen will forever deny that he jumped at the sound of the new voice. “Who the hell are you?” After having worked with Torchwood for a while he had learned not to judge appearances and he knew that the elderly man was more than he appeared to be.

“I am Brigadier Alistair Lethbridge-Stewart, Jack has placed me in charge of while he is gone helping to heal Ianto Jones.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that this took me so long in posting this chapter. I had computer and health issues but I'm doing better now and I'm over my writers' block of this story.

Owen knew who Brigadier Alistair Lethbridge-Stewart, he was the one man at UNIT that Jack had the uttermost respect for and he knew that no one was crazy enough to try and challenge the Brigadier it was a death wish. Amusement bubbled up within Owen, _‘Oh this is going to be good.’_

Gwen could only stare at the man, who did he think he was? “I am Jack’s second in command! I should be the one in charge. We don’t need you here.”

Alistair raised an unimpressed eyebrow as he took in the woman before him. “So you are Gwen Cooper, Jack wasn’t lying that you thought that as the rookie of the team you were the second in command. Tell me why do you think a woman who hasn’t been here a year, has no weapon experience think that she could replace of Jack’s very first agents? You are no replacement for Suzie Costello.”

A snort escaped Gwen’s lips. “I am better than Suzie. She betrayed Jack and she was murdering innocent people.”

“I have the pleasure of meeting her before she became corrupted by the glove; she was a very different woman. If you had bothered to ask your teammates you would have known that.” Alistair informed her. “But until I hear from Jack of what he plans to do to you, I am in charge and I plan on whipping you into shape as a proper agent of Torchwood. Dr. Harper, I believe that there is a Torchwood manual around here is there not?” Alistair asked as he turned his attention to Owen and he knew the moment the other man saw what he was planning on doing as pure glee appeared in the doctor’s eyes.

“If I remember Ianto brought it out for her to study but she never even opened it. She did have Jack so entranced with her that he did skip a lot of her training.” Owen informed the other man. It had bothered him and he knows it bothered Tosh that Gwen was put out in the field with them with little to no training, she had proven she wasn’t ready when she messed up her first mission but didn’t receive a reprimand and was put back in the field after only having a groping session with Jack as her gun training. _‘Makes me wonder who the one with the mind control really is around here,’_ Owen had known Jack for a while and he had never seen him treat a newcomer the way he did Gwen and it baffled him.

“Miss Cooper you will study the manual as well as undergo gun training, proper gun training. I have read the reports of your first missions and I can safely say that if you had been in UNIT you would have been kicked out so fast you wouldn’t have a clue as to what had happened.” Taking a step forward Alistair loomed over Gwen and a smile twisted on his lips as she took a step back. “I don’t know how much time I am going to have here but I am going to do my best to whip you into shape.”

“Who do you think you are? I am Gwen Cooper, agent of Torchwood I do not need to be trained by someone who looks like they belong in a retirement home what could you possibly teach me?” Gwen demanded to know as she came very close to stomping her foot in rage.

Tosh and Caden who had rejoined Owen could only stare at Gwen in disbelief over her demands before the three of them dared to glance at Alistair and together as one the three of them took a step back at the look on the Brigadier’s face, it was a look that promised Gwen was about to learn just who he was and why you respected him.

 _‘I need to send the footage of all of this to Jack, Ianto, and Kathy as well.’_ Tosh vowed this would be something none of them wanted to miss. She was going to enjoy watching Gwen be whipped into at least a field agent who might follow orders from those with more experience than her.

“I am Brigadier Alistair Lethbridge-Stewart, a man who has seen more than you ever have or ever will. I am a man who shows respect to those who deserve it and those who had earned it. I am the man who knows the Doctor and considers him a very good friend. I know more about Jack Harkness then you ever will. You might have gotten out of trouble by flashing those big eyes of yours and pouting but you will find that I am far above that kind of manipulation. You, Miss Cooper, are going to learn that you are not always right, you will not always get your way, you will learn to follow the chain of command and listen to those who had worked longer in Torchwood than you, and they actually know what they are talking about. If you disagree I have Jack’s permission to Retcon you.” Alistair stared Gwen down, she wasn’t the first person he had met who was stubborn and thought she knew more than those she worked with, who had far more experience than she did and she certainly wouldn’t be the last.

“You have two hours to study the manual; I want you at least halfway through it before you meet me down in the firing range where you will show me your skill in preparing, firing and cleaning your gun. You will not be allowed out into the field until I am sure that you will be a suitable back up for your team.” Alistair informed her.

Rhys having seen that particular shade of red before on Gwen and because he knew her, she wasn't about to let this go without a fight.

Clearly, Alistair knew that look as well and gave her a look that could have melted steel. "Miss Cooper the longer you fight me the longer your training will take and that will not make me go easier on you. Now I suggest you sit down and open that manual until I see some improvement you will not be allowed out in the field."

The shade of red Gwen was turning was very interesting and privately Owen hoped that she kept on challenging Alistair to the point where he either threw her in a cell or Retconned her. _'Things just got a lot more interesting.'_

* * *

 

Ianto and Jack both knew that rebuilding Ianto's mental shields would take time. But they had gotten off to a good start.

_Wrapped up in Jack's arms Ianto was at peace he knew he was safe in his mate's arms. A soft sound of content escaped his lips as Jack's fingers ran through his hair._

_The slight chuckle Jack let out made his chest rumble and Ianto loved the feel of it._

_"You sounded like a cat just then. I wonder if we could get you a kitty costume." And once the words left his mouth Jack couldn't stop himself from picturing Ianto dressed in said costume._

_"Jack." Ianto drawled out slowly._

_"Oops." Jack tried to look guilty as he looked down at Ianto who was no dressed in a male version of Catwoman's purple outfit. "I meant for you to be in the black one." Jack admitted, "But this one works just as well." He finished waggling his eyebrows._

_A soft sigh and a shake of his head Ianto could only return Jack's smile even if he was mad or upset it would be hard to stay that way when Jack was looking at him like he was the only thing that existed in the world._

_"You are," Jack whispered as he tilted Ianto's head up and pressed a soft kiss against his lips. "You are my whole world. Ianto Jones, you are my everything."_

_In that moment Ianto fell in love with Jack all over again. "Okay for that I'll wear a costume like this as long as you never tell anyone about it."_

_"Like hell I will! That is a sight for my eyes only and despite what people think I do not share and I certainly will never share you, Ianto Jones."  Jack growled as he tightened his grip on Ianto. "That is why you need to come back to me. I need you, Ianto Jones, I didn't realize how broken I was until you came into my life, you complete me and I can't go back to my life before you were in it." Jack's voice cracked at the end as he forced back the tears._

_Ianto could feel Jack's pain and fear through their bond as he reached out and cupped Jack's face in his hands. "Jack, I will come back to you once my shields are fixed nothing will keep me from your side. You are stuck with me Jack until the end of time. This has been tough on both of us but it can only make us stronger."_

_Jack knew that Ianto was comforting him but he could also feel it along their bond Ianto was healing slowly but surely his mental shields were healing. "So very have mind sex?" Jack asked waggling his eyebrows up and down._

_There was no stopping the laugh that burst out of Ianto's chest. "Not yet." Ianto purred out._

_"Wanna give it a try?" Jack asked licking his lips as he dragged his eyes over Ianto's body itching to feel skin on skin even if it was only a projection along their bond._

_Ianto's heart gave a little jump to feel Jack's joy as well as his lust along their bond. He loved it when Jack smiled. "Why not? We have plenty of time Cariad."_

_Jack could only blink as Ianto straddle his lap as his hands flew to Ianto's hips. "Would you be up to wearing a cowboy hat and just the hat?"_

_"If you are a good boy Jack maybe later," Ianto promised._

_"Oh, Ianto how about I show you how good of a boy I can be?" Jack growled out._

* * *

 

 

The Hub was surprisingly silent except for Gwen's mutterings as she was reading the Torchwood manual under the watchful eye of Alistair. That gave time for Tosh to work on the updates for the systems with Caden filling in on Ianto's duties and looking after Myfanwy, Janet and the rest of their guests.

Leaving Owen time to work on the latest body to land in his med bay. Something about it tugged at the back of his mind telling him that he had seen this wound before. The question was where and would he find the answer before the killer struck again.

* * *

 

 

"This is unexpected," Mary muttered under her breath she had been keeping an eye on Torchwood Three since the moment Ianto Jones joined. Gwen had been her way in to get what she needs while Jack Harkness and Ianto Jones were gone to have everything in place before they got back but now with Brigadier Alistair Lethbridge-Stewart, her plans were in danger. "I will need to be a lot more careful but I can still do this. The reward is too great for me to fail."


End file.
